


Tiny

by Frankengal



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Out of Character, Pranks, Shenanigans, Shrinking akuma, playing dress up, the things we do for friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankengal/pseuds/Frankengal
Summary: Rose and Juleka are working on a project at Rose's house when an akuma attacks.
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Kudos: 8





	Tiny

Rose stretched her arms as she returned to her room, not looking forward to finishing her homework. The only upside to the unusually difficult project Mendalieve had given them was that they were allowed to pick their own partners. That, of course, meant that her best friend was sitting in her room, looking like an undertaker in an overly pink wedding.

Well, scratch that,. Rose blushed as she rethought her metaphor.

Like a grim reaper in fairy land. Yes.

Rose turned to her desk where it had been dragged over to her bed to allow seating for two, her mouth falling open to greet Juleka.

Juleka was no where to be seen.

Rose tapped her lip, considering all the places she could have gone off to. Her eyes darted towards the closet, in case her strange gothic friend was waiting to jump out and scare her.

The door was wide open, showing that there was no space for anyone to hide among the frilly pink, bright clothing and shoes, no matter how skinny they were.

Rose dropped to the ground, intending to shout at Juleka and surprise her under the bed before she got her chance. 

There were, of course, just shoe boxes stuffed with art supplies.

Undeterred, the blond checked a few more spots in her room and then the rest of the house when Juleka didn't show up. Her high top shoes were still by the door, and her black fingerless gloves were on the desk by their homework when she returned.

She sat down on her bed, tapping her lip in concentration again, wondering where the dark haired girl had disappeared to. She was thinking so hard that the sudden poke against her stomach startled her. She looked down at her lap and blinked in confusion.

There she was. Bangs over her face even as she looked up, bare hands still pressed against Rose's stomach, standing on Rose's thigh and looking up at her, terrified.

The blond would be terrified, too, if she was suddenly six inches tall.

The thought didn't stop her from holding her cheeks and squealing at how absolutely adorable Juleka looked. The tiny girl covered her ears and doubled over in pain.

"Oh Juleka! I'm so sorry! That was probably so loud for you!"

Rose scooped Juleka up and brought her up to her face. She went too fast and caused Juleka to fall to her hands and knees to brace herself. Her hair flew around as she came to a stop, settling in a mess of black and purple strands over her entire face like a horror movie phantom. Tiny arms waved around trying to push it all back over her shoulders as Rose watched, still very much not over it. It, no doubt, was a side affect of an akuma that attacked Juleka while Rose was safe in her windowless bathroom.

Juleka's voice, usually low and rough in a way that tickled at Rose's stomach, came out high pitched.

"If I ever get my hands on Hawkmoth, I swear, I'll-"

"Squeak at him?"

The glare could have melted a hole in solid metal, if Juleka wasn't a fraction of her usual size.

"You just look so cute like this! Not that you don't look cute normally, but you know what I mean." Rose lowered Juleka to the table, gently, and allowed her to step off her palm. She set her chin on the desk top to be eye level with her friend.

"This has to be one of the worst akumas ever." Juleka lamented, resting her forehead against Rose's. The blond patted her back with a single finger. Her eyes, however, had drifted past Juleka's shoulder to the dollhouse on her dresser.

"It's not that bad. I mean, well, it might even be good..."

Juleka pulled away in confusion, then followed Rose's line of sight. Her face paled more than usual.

"Rose, I really hope you aren't thinking abou-"

She couldn't finish her sentence. Rose had already scooped her up and crossed the room in three happy strides. She opened the dollhouse and set Juleka down in the master bedroom so she could open the wardrobe.

"But you're just the right size! It'll be fun!"

By the time Rose had extracted several dresses from the wardrobe, Juleka had disappeared again. The blond smiled and stepped back to look over all the rooms. The house was an impressive size; three stories, three bedrooms, a bathroom and a half, a study, livingroom and kitchen. As it stood open, the rooms were all on display. As easy as it would be to find her little friend, she decided to draw it out.

"The clothes aren't all bright! I made some dark ones for your doll! She's in the study with mine, reading!"

True to her word, a miniature model of Juleka and herself were in the study, sitting in comfortable chairs with a tea table between them. Juleka's doll held a miniature volume of The Brother's Grimm, while her own was enjoying tea.

"If you let me take just one picture, I'll owe you! Whatever you wish will be my command!"

Her eyes were drawn to the bathroom when she heard a flutter of vinyl. The shower curtain was closed, but quivered lightly.

"You can pick out the outfit too! Please?"

She heard a quiet, still squeaky groan as she used her pleading tone of voice. Since she knew Juleka always gave in when she used the voice, she used it sparingly as a mercy. However, she had a golden opportunity and time was ticking. At any moment, Ladybug and Chat Noir could defeat their current enemy.

"You can even dye my hair whatever color you want! I promise!"

Juleka had been hinting at a pink streak in her bangs, though it would still be worth it even if Juleka dyed it black and green. She poked at the shower curtain, careful not to knock Juleka over.

The curtain pulled back enough to reveal Juleka's face and her poked out tongue. Rose tilted her head and fluttered her eyelashes in response. It worked like a charm, and soon Juleka was getting out of the shower and grumbling under her breath. She stomped back to the bedroom, her posture uncharacteristically poor, her shoulders slumped forward.

Rose stepped over to pull the wardrobe fully open, revealing one side filled with light dresses and the other filled with dark. Juleka stopped in middle of the room and looked around it closely. Rose's heart skipped a beat and her cheeks warmed up.

"Do our dolls share a room?" She asked, looking at the eggshell walls covered with band posters and the large bed covered in pink and purple sheets. Rose pointed back to the wardrobe to change the subject, picking out a steampunk dress, some boots, and a tiny pair of goggles.

"This one took a while to make! I bought a bunch of tiny gears to sew onto the corset, see? But I bought the accessories, those are hard to make."

Juleka just made a noise of confirmation that she had heard, still looking at the room. Specifically, a scale model of her vanity table at the Liberty and the little scrapbooks on one of the bedside tables, covered in heart stickers. Rose pulled out another dress and waved it in front of her.

"Or this evening dress! It has sparkles on the bottom hem!"

The smaller girl turned to face Rose, a smirk on her tiny lavender lips and her arms crossed. At her size, her thin eyebrows were hard to see, but Rose knew they were quirked.

Rose could recognize her 'oh, have I got an amazing idea' face from a mile away.

"You said you would owe me anything, right?"

Who knew a voice like that could be terrifying? Rose gulped and nodded, her smiled fixed on her face. Juleka reached for the first dress and threw it on the bed, before moving to pull of her shirt. The blond froze in place, holding her breath as Juleka moved on to her leggings. She looked over her shoulder with an amused grin.

"Do you mind?"

Rose squeaked and turned around, scanning the room for her polaroid camera. By the time she had retrieved it, Juleka had the dress on and was struggling to clasp up the back. Rose helped her, being careful not to squeeze her too much in the process.

When Juleka turned around, she was breathtaking.

She had her hair pushed and held back by the goggles over her forehead. The corset came up to a modest point on her chest while showing off her shoulders, and accented her slim waist. The skirt flared out in several multihued and uneven layers in a ragged impression. The gears on the corset gave the look of exposing the inner workings of a machine, and even the elbow length lace gloves and boots fit. Or, if the hard plastic boots were uncomfortable, she didn't show it.

She was still smirking as she gave Rose a twirl.

"Well? Where should I pose?"

Rose tore her eyes away and looked around the dollhouse. Her first instinct was to say the livingroom, for a contrasting effect between Juleka and the floral upholstry and the little pictures of the two of them on the wall. Then her eyes drifted over to the study with its dark wood furniture, the bookshelves lining the walls, the teaset, and the two dolls already in the room. She picked them up from their chairs and set the Juleka doll down on the livingroom couch for the time being.

"Go ahead down to the study. I just need to change this one."

Rose picked out a dress in the same style as Juleka's, though instead of gears it had flowers. It was a darker pallet than she usually wore, colored in dusty pastels with tan gloves and boots. She changed her doll into the costume with practiced ease and fixed a tiny hat over its hair.

Juleka chuckled as Rose posed her doll in the study, making it sit on the desk. Juleka strode right over to it and placed a hand on its cheek. She then threw a- dare she think it- downright sultry glance over to the real Rose.

"Are you ready?"

Rose lifted the camera and nodded. Just as she moved her finger to press the button, Juleka leaned forward and kissed the doll on its lips.

The blond had never, in her life, been so jealous of an inanimate object.

"Will that one do? Or would you like another picture?"

"Uh..." Rose cleared her throat and snatched up the picture before it could fall to the floor. "Do you- Would you do another picture?"

Juleka nodded and hopped up onto the desk by mini Rose, wrapping an arm over its shoulder and took hold of one of its hands. She gave the doll another seductive look and waited for the camera to flash. Rose's face felt hot as she adjusted the angle of the shot and took it.

Soon, there was a stack of developing polaroids by the house on the dresser top. Juleka had kept up her silly streak, picking up the doll bridal style, dancing with it, having a cup of tea. They were both giggling when she walked the doll into the livingroom and pointed at the doll of herself in shock, then proceeded to push the imposter out the front door.

Rose decided, for her own heart's sake, to end the photo shoot after Juleka had bridal carried the Rose doll through the front door and up two flights of stairs to the bedroom. Juleka tossed the doll on the bed and looked up at Rose with her hands on her hips.

"How many favors do you owe me now?"

Rose blushed hard and blinked. The small girl laughed and waved at her, turning towards the bed.

"Help me out of this? I don't want to ruin it when I resize."

The blonde set aside her camera and helped Juleka unfasten the dress. Her hands were shaking, partly from laughter and partly from the anxiety over not realizing Juleka would be counting each shot as a favor. It was a good play, very clever. Too clever. As soon as Juleka's bare back was exposed, she turned away to count the photos on her desk. She hadn't realized she had taken almost twenty. She jumped a little when she heard Juleka speak.

"Can you carry me to the desk? So I don't tear up the house?"

Rose did as she was asked and then sat on the bed. Juleka looked through the photos as they silently waited for the miraculous cure to sweep over the city. It took both of Juleka's hands and a visible effort to peel apart the photos and flip them over.

"So, what favors are you going to ask for?" She wouldn't admit how nervous it made her feel, though she was sure her voice wavered.

"I haven't decided yet."

Rose bounced her leg and tapped her fingers on the desktop.

"Any ideas?"

"You'll see."

Rose let her head thump to the table as Juleka laughed. She trusted Juleka with her life, of course, but she was flustered from the photo shoot, and suddenly wished she had made separate rooms for the dolls.

She didn't really, though she couldn't figure out what Juleka's plan was with the favors and her little romantic shenanigans with mini Rose.

All too soon, a stream of red light flew in through the window and wrapped around tiny Juleka, leaving regular size Juleka kneeling on the desk. Rose sighed in relief and jumped up to hug her taller friend around her middle.

"That one took forever!"

"It wasn't too bad." Juleka patted her back awkwardly, then pushed her away to climb down onto her socked feet. Rose clasped her hands behind her back, waiting patiently for Juleka to say something. Instead, Juleka began rearranging the photos on the desk, starting with carrying the doll through the doorway and ending with finding and kicking out 'imposter' Juleka.

"I bet we can make a great story out of this, but..." Juleka moved the last two photos to the front of the line. "There. I stole you from myself."

Rose giggled nervously as Juleka finally looked up at her, a twinkle in her visible eye. She walked around the desk to stand an inch away from Rose, ducking her head to look at her.

"I guess I know why you always keep that pretty dollhouse closed."

Rose tried to look down but was stopped by Juleka's hand cupping her chin gently.

"So, how many favors do I get?"

"Eighteen." Rose whispered.

"I have so many questions for you to answer."

Rose groaned and squirmed.

"But first, can I have a kiss?"

That made the blond giggle and give her a quick peck on the cheek to tease her. Juleka nodded, knowing it wasn't fair to ask her that as a favor, and guided her to the dollhouse to ask her eighteen questions.

They ignored their homework in favor of Rose describing her fantasy future for the two of them, just as she had made it in the dollhouse.


End file.
